Clover Lilac
"Hello there! Is there anything I can assist with you today? " -Clover Description Clover is a twelve year old monster with a burning passion to help everybody he meets. Although he could be found anywhere in the underground, the boy is most commonly seen in Snowdin minding his own business. Clover doesn't exactly have a place to stay so he generally sleeps wherever he wants. Sometimes though he sleeps in the Snowdin inn if Clover really feels like it. His history is fairly unknown even to him, as he woke up one day in waterfall alone with no memories and a bandaged left eye. While Clover does want to find out about his past, he prioritizes helping others as Clover finds it better to do so. Personality Clover being the child he is, is very nice and kind to everyone both humans and monsters alike. Although it's also offsetted by that child like stubbornness and nativity. The boy is also quite the clumsy child by always getting himself into situations. Whether falling out of a tree or not understanding the context of the situation. If a villain stood in front of Clover and was committing evil acts, he would try and stop them but also ask about why they are doing it. Then proceed to try to turn them over to being good. Clover believes that there is a good side to everybody and that there is no true evil in the world. As if there is evil then there is good, as the two can't exist without the other. This mentality while good in nature often gets Clover in trouble more times than not. In the end however Clover means well, no matter who the person is. Appearance Clover is a 5'1 anthropomorphic floppy eared bunny child. His fur is quite fuzzy and light green while the soles of his feet are white and have brown eyes, his left eye being covered by bandages. He's barefoot and commonly wears a green sweater (slightly darker than his fur) with sleeves that seem a little long for him, along with some lightish brown pants. His most iconic feature is his long blue scarf which ends in a yellow tip. Abilities Despite being a monster Clover can't use magic very well. So he resorts to using his agility to out maneuver people easily due to his size and bunny nature. Other than this however he's no stronger than a normal twelve year old child so he often avoids fighting while he can. Relationships Family *Unknown Friends *Lila: The first friend clover ever made. Clover looked up to Lila and was heartbroken when she disappeared. His still hangs around her disappearance and it gets him down at times. *Bryson : One of the very first friends clover made. He enjoys being around him a lot and often at times gives him gifts with the small amount of gold he has. *Paz: Clover likes Paz very much and often says she is his best friend. Although he will try his best not to admit it, he loves Paz and is also her current boyfriend. Due to his personality, he blushes a lot around Paz and will stutter in most cases. Sadly, however, they are not together anymore. Clover hopes one day that they can be back together. *Admiral Banjuro Koden : Clover met Admiral when he found him drowning in the water. So he ran over and dragged him out. After saving him the boys exchanged names and soon became friends. Clover is glad to another friend and will help him in times of need like once before. *Platinum Alucard : Although at first Clover was annoyed at her tackling him all the time. He eventually got used to it and sometimes enjoys it. Clover considers Plantinum his friend despite the shaky first encounter. Acquaintances *I think you mean friends Enemies *No such thing Stats Neutral *HP:1000 *AT:2 *DF:5 *EXP On Kill:125 *Gold on Win:100 Pacifist *HP:1000 *AT:2 *DF:5 *EXP On Kill:50 *Gold on Win:75 Genocide *HP:1500 *AT:5 *DF:10 *EXP On Kill:1250 *Gold on Win:250 ACTs Greet, Joke, Taunt, Flirt Check Dialogue: The kid who wants to help the world! ''Neutral/Pacifist Check Dialogue: 'Is killing a child worth it? 'Genocide Quotes Encounter '''Clover greets you with a friendly wave and smile.' or pacifist route Clover stands in your way with a serious look. route Flavor Text Clover greets back with a smile and a wave. '''Greet '''Clover laughs at your joke. 1 Clover merely chuckles with your next joke. 2 Clover cocks his head to the side smiling, seemingly done with jokes. 3 and over Clover seems unaffected by your taunt and merely smiles. Taunt Clover looks very confused and blushes for a moment. Flirt Dialogue Genocide "So I've heard you've been killing people...I...I want to stop you. To stop you from this bad path" encountering frisk "I Don't want to hurt you. I just want you to stray away from this. Away from this killing." first attack this point on this will be clover's main battle genocide dialogue "Please stop this! You don't have to kill anyone! We Can all be friends!" "Why do you do this? Why the killing, Why the slaughtering? What does this give you?" "I beg you please. Please go away from this path you're walking. We can all find peace somewhere! Right?" "I Believe in you! I Believe no matter how evil you are there is goodness inside! So please stop!" "I know this from heart! I know that somewhere in a person, There is a spark. A small spark just waiting to just come out and turn into a flame. A flame of kindness." "Ow...I know I may not have family, But I have friends. Lots of friends who care about me. They support me in my roughest time and help me feel better. If you kill everyone. There will be no one to care for you. To love you." at 50% hp "I care about you! I want to show you the world with everyone! The beautiful world of the underground just waiting to be explored!" "I know you cared about someone once! Family, Friends and everyone! You cared about them as they cared about you!" "So put down your weapon and stray away from this killing! I believe everyone should have a second chance! I believe you should have a second chance!" "Ah...I feel my soul fading away..." at 25% hp "I see you won't stop attacking...Please I beg you....stop...." "You won't stop then....very well...I know I can't stop you...I've tried I've failed...Kill me then human...But I ask you one favor before I die...Please take what I said into heart. Please...just for me..." close to dying "You know...I wish we could've been friends...Just for a day...I liked to be friends with you...just one day...There would be no killing...Only kindness and friendship....Maybe we could of been good friends you know?" last words before he dies ''"I knew it! You can still be a good person after all! All you had to do was try!" ''if the player tries to spare him ''"Wha...wha?...But...I thought...is this what it feels like to be betrayed?..." ''if killed by the player when spared Trivia *Clover hates getting petted on the head and getting called cute. *He has a way of always getting himself in trouble. *He has a heart locket hidden in his scarf. *His stats are weak due to his pacifist nature *Clover mainly sleeps outside but sometimes sleeps in the Snowdin Inn *Clover keeps a gold flower he and Lila grew together, now he takes care of it in her memory Credit Credit for the sprite Zmubashir25 made for me! Credit to all the great artists that drew clover for me! Credit to Blade for creating the battle sprite! Gallery Clover art 2.jpeg | Made by Alexis on the Amino app Clover art 3.jpeg | Made by Frisk_Dragon on the Amino app Clover Battle Sprite By Jaz.png | Made by TheSecondEdgeofTheBlade Clover v2.png | Sprite made by Zmubashir25 Ben Clover Completely colored.jpg | Meme worthy art by Ben Colored clover art 2.jpeg | Made by Fell Frisk on Amino Ben Clover Slightly Less Colored.jpg | The best art by Ben Category:Male Category:OC Category:Monster Category:User;koolevan890